


Try Out

by sweetsmasher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Drug Use, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut!Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmasher/pseuds/sweetsmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi tried out for porn industry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Out

**Author's Note:**

> If you're underage please do not read this. I've written this for my own pleasure with the help of my wild imagination. If you felt uncomfortable, please also stop reading for your own good. Thank you.

_My name is Yamaguchi and I_ _’m trying out for porn industry._

 

“Nya- ah!” 

 

“Mhnn-!”

 

Everyday , he got violated with all sorts of men and have his body covered with semen. The freckles did not know any of them and they had been touching him every parts of the body. This is the kind of work he have to do. Nonetheless he didn’t mind. Yamaguchi been curious and wanting to do this sort of stuff. Now, he finally got the chance to do it, it got him so excited! 

 

“Hya!” 

 

The penis squished inside the anus and the sex’s making sound that echoed the whole room. 

 

“I’m coming, comi--!” 

 

His body gave in to the sensation. The semen gushed out of the asshole like river. He could felt the thick semen flowing and leaking onto the bed. He was totally satisfied.

 

“Alright, good work. That’s all for today” 

 

* * *

 

 

Today he was told to wear lingeries. It barely covered the nipples and it doesn’t covered much on the bulge either. The head appeared shy out of the lingeries. Sometimes they made him do deepthroat. 

 

The cock had always bumb brutally against the back of his throat. It got him dizzy but when got more playful, Yamaguchi made an eye contact to the guy. It only made them fuck him even more deep into his throat. He couldn’t be more less than happy when they shot the load into the mouth. Sometimes, they purposely pulled the dick out to cover the face with semen.

 

“Drink it up , Yamaguchi-kun.”

 

“Yes, master! You thick semen tastes so good.” 

 

“It better be!”

 

He drank it obediently and gulped all in once. 

 

They like to play with his nipple too. Ever since he worked here, they had given me some drug to grow the breast. It didn’t grow as much as the female actress but it was enough to see the bumped through his T-shirts. They liked to violate them. It made the boy squirm in place and his precum dripped downward his thigh in response. He got excited too when they played with his glan. They rubbed it mercilessly and Yamaguchi could only throw a head back as he mewled in ecstasy. 

 

“Hyaahh !”  _It felt so amazing!_

 

Sometimes they gave him a surprise with the strong force onto his asshole. He was not ready. Always, but that made him came everywhere. 

 

The camera always shot on his anus to record how people pounded into his ass ; how the semen loaded into him. They said it was erotic so they gonna focus more onto that. Yamaguchi didn’t mind though. 

 

“Yes, that’s what I’m talking about! That’s the best face you’ve ever give.” They chirped. He couldn’t care more as he was so dwelling into the lust. 

 

All he cared was the dick erected and shot the load into him. 

 

“Ahhn-!” 

 

_At that’s how my hole filled with semen ever since._

 

_It felt so good._

 


End file.
